Chichi's Day off
by love345
Summary: *ONESHOT* Chichi is ill in bed so it's up to Goku, Gohan, Goten and Piccolo to take control of the house and taking care of her.


**Hey Guys I'm back for another one-shot. Here we go ;)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chichi's day off**

The sun rose over the mountains of the outskirts of Japan, a small house located in a small forest, slept a mighty strong warrior, protector of the earth and a legendary hero, Goku. Goku stirred in his sleep and opened one lazy eye. He looked over at his clock and read 7:00am, He figured his beautiful wife chichi would be making breakfast by now, she normally was up by this time, Only he didn't feel alone in his bed like he normally does in the early hours of the morning, He turned to see chichi still fast asleep in bed, This surprised Goku. She was always an early riser; Ever since they got married she was up first.

'I guess she just wants a few more minutes' He thought to himself and shrugged, She looked so peaceful when she slept, Her messy curled hair running down her back and her sweet pink nightdress that reached her thighs, Goku couldn't help looking at her in that way, He had missed his wife's company since being away for 7 years. Hey eyes, her hair, her smile and her toned sexy body. He smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek but she didn't stir, just slept, Goku felt he should be concerned, her skin felt hotter than it should and she wasn't reacting to the alarm. Goku shrugged the thoughts and thought he'd go for a run before breakfast

'I'm sure she'll wake up in a few minutes' He said to himself and got dressed and headed out

 **2 hours later**

'Whew! That was a good work out, Now I'm Hungry I wonder what chichi's making for breakfast' He smiled and headed back to his home, But he was puzzled, Normally when he was walking back his home could smell the aromas of his wife's cooking through the window. But he couldn't smell anything; He walked in to see no one but his sons Gohan and Goten eating some cereal but no sign of chichi

'Hey dad' they smiled

'Hey guys, have you seen your mum?' He asked

'No not today, I think she's still asleep' Gohan pointed up stairs. Okay now this was strange! By this time chichi would have cleaned the dishes, Goku headed upstairs and Gohan was right! There she was still sound asleep in bed, Goku panicked and walked over to her quietly and shook her softly

'Chichi…..chichi…..wake up' He whispered but she didn't stir or move

'Chichi? Chichi?!' He shook her a bit harder as she made a noise, Goku sighed in relief as her eyes opened slowly. Only her eyes looked bloodshot not the same beautiful midnight eyes she has, she wasn't smiling more like groaning, as if she was in pain.

'Goku….Its too early…' She moaned and shut her eyes again

'Chichi its gone 9am' Goku said making her eyes open again

'What?! It has?! Oh Kami I haven't made you anything to eat' Chichi panicked and jumped out of the bed but only feel dizzy and faint 'is it hot today?' She asked fanning herself

'Just normal weather I guess…..Honey are you okay?' Goku looked to his wife concerned

'Yeah yeah yeah I'm fine' she said but Goku felt her forehead, she was on fire!'

'Chichi you feel kinda hot' Goku said concerned

'Goku stop flirting I do not have the time' she said getting dressed

'No I said you feel Hot, As in I think your burning up'

'What are you talking about I…feel…..uhhh' Chichi began to see stars and felt the dizziness around her surroundings. She wasn't focused and just collapsed to the floor passing out

'CHICHI!' Goku panicked running to his wife, something was wrong

….

Goku had called Bulma over; she was the closest thing to a doctor as a friend, even though she had no medical training she was happy to help. Bulma brought over some various doctor stuff like a Stethoscope, blood pressure monitor and a thermometer. She placed the thermometer in Chichi's mouth and read the scale, it reached to the top point and started to bubble as Bulma looked amazed

'Wow your going off the scale chichi' Bulma said and took out of her mouth, then she used her stethoscope to check her heart rate 'And your heart is pumping fast! Are you stressed or something?'

'No I don't think so' Chichi said weakly and then Bulma pulled out her blood pressure monitor and placed around chichi's arm. Even that was going off the scales

'Okay form what I can establish you may have Dragon fever' Bulma said as Goku and Gohan looked confused

'What's Dragon Fever Bulma?'

'It's a common fever around these parts, Dragon fever is a bacterial infection due to maybe cutting your skin and not washing it out well enough and that causes symptoms. Symptoms may vary from mild to severe and usually begin 2-3 days after exposure. Often there is a gradual onset of a high fever over 2 days. Weakness, abdominal pain, and headaches also commonly occur. Vomiting is not usually severe. So that's good news for you chichi' Bulma smiled '

I'm overjoyed' Chi sarcastically smiled

'Well, until your fever dies down, you better take it easy' Bulma smiled

'Thanks Bulma' Goku waved

'I'll escort you out' Gohan said leaving his mum and dad alone

'Okay you hungry?' She asked getting up but Goku sat her back down

'Oh no you don't your staying right here' Goku said

'What do you mean?'

'If you think I'm just gonna let you move around the house all day ill then you got another thing coming, your going back to bed'

'But I can't be in bed all day I've got so much to do'

'Like what?'

'Well I gotta make sure Goten gets his homework done, Wash the clothes, dry the clothes, head to the grocery story and get food, Cut some wood for fire, sweep the floors, make dinner for you guys and set up a bath later tonight' She said. Wow, this woman was like a machine!

'I'll take care of it!' Goku smiled making chichi concerned

'Goku I love you but you don't know the first thing about house work'

'Sure I can, how hard can It can be?' Goku smiled

'I….I don't know'

'Oh come on mum we can help around too, I've done plenty of house work' Gohan jumped in

'Yeah mom me too! We can show dad what to do!' Goten added as Chichi still felt uneasy

'Chichi, this is your chance to relax for the day, Take this time enjoy a day in bed, we've got it covered' Goku assured her as chichi thought

'Well I guess a day off does sound nice' she smiled

'Not to worry mama we got your back' Goten smiled as they all left the room for her to relax

'Well I guess I can just watch some TV' Chichi sighed and grabbed the remote

….

'Al-right guys, There's quite a few things we need to get through today so as long as we work together, it'll be fine'

'Right!' Gohan and Goten nodded when they heard their door burst open to see a familiar face

'Hey Piccolo nice of you to drop by' Gohan smiled

'Well I had no choice since Goku was supposed to meet me for a spar' the namekian frowned

'Oh yeah! Sorry piccolo I can't fight today, I gotta take care of chichi'

'Yeah mommy's sick in bed' Goten added

'Hmmm…..She's never sick' Piccolo frowned

'Well there's a first time for everything hehe' Goku smiled

'Well then…I guess I'll go, no point sticking around'

'Well so long as you're here Piccolo you could help us out' Gohan suggested

'Great idea son' Goku agreed

'There's no way I'm taking care of that frying pan whacking machine!' Piccolo yelled

'Oh don't worry about chichi she's tucked in bed, we just need to take care of some errands' Goku said as Piccolo frowned

'You….want…..me….to do….errands?!'

'It can't be that hard Mr piccolo' Goten said

'And besides Piccolo you owe my mom for all the times you've come over unannounced. At least help us out a little' Gohan said As piccolo grunted

'Ugh! Fine! What do you want?' Piccolo asked

'Well first you can head to the store and get us some groceries, here's the list and some zeni' Gohan handed the list to Piccolo and it went all the way to the floor as piccolo's widened

'How much do you Sayiens eat!?' He asked as they all laughed nervously

'Thanks Mr Piccolo I Know mom would be really grateful for your help' Goten said as piccolo grunted rolling his

'Whatever' He said and flew away to the store

'Great now looking at this list…' Gohan looked

'Can I have a job Gohan please?!' Goten asked

'Yeah you can have the very first chore on top of the list…Doing your homework' Gohan said as Goten's face dropped

'Awwww that's not fair!' Goten huffed

'Sorry sport that's on the list but if you hurry and finish it you can do a proper chore' Goku smiled

'Okay dad!' He said and flew to his room to study

'What can I do son?'

'Well on the list it says get the outside bath ready, but that's not until tonight, It also says we need to cut some wood for the fire. Think you can go get some dad?'

'I'm on it!' Goku happily obliged and headed to the forest

…

Chichi was lying in her bed completely bored out of her mind, She threw on her silky robe and headed down the stairs, She saw Gohan folding some clothes into a basket and she smiled, He was such a good boy. Gohan turned around to see his mother

'Mom! You shouldn't be up, you should be in bed resting' He said as she smiled

'I'm surprised you remember how to fold your clothes, the last time you were doing a lot of this was when I was heavily pregnant with Goten' She smiled as he did

'I guess I did, anyway quit changing the subject got back to bed, your supposed to take it easy remember?'

'But I feel fine!' She said and let out a sneeze proving his point

'You go back to bed and I'll make you a nice cup of tea' He suggested as she sighed

'Okay, tea sounds lovely' She smiled and headed to the stairs again 'Oh is Goten….?'

'Yes Goten is doing his homework, Mom…..Bed…Now!' He pointed as she laughed at his demand as if he was her father and she headed back to her room.

'Stubborn as a mule my mom' He said and put the clothes in the wash and turned on the machine, then he went to make his mom some tea, just when he finished Goku walked through the door

'There, Enough wood till winter' Goku pointed at the huge amount of logs stacked next to the house making Gohan's eyes widen

'Geez dad that's great!' Gohan smiled 'I just need to take this tea up to Mom' He said and heard the Washer PING!'

'here let me take it to your mother, You take care of the clothes' Goku smiled and grabbed the tea and walked up the stairs to find Chichi sitting on the bed rubbing oil on her legs, Goku almost dropped the tray whilst gazing at the much revealing skin, Chichi noticed him and smiled

'Is that for me?' She asked and then coughed pretty loud

'Here, it might make you feel better' Goku said pouring her a cup and checked out the bottle of oil 'Fever cure oil?!' He asked

'It supposed to make fever disappear over night I thought I'd give it a try, I've done my arms and legs and I just need my shoulders done' She said

'Well I can help with that' Goku smiled

'Goku you hate the smell of scented oils'

'Oh it'll be fine, I'm supposed to be taking care of you remember?'

'Alright just my shoulders' Chichi said turning away from him and moved her long hair to one side as he poured a little on his hands and started to rub her shoulders gently as she moaned from the feel.

'How's that?' he asked

'Mmmmmm its good' She sighed, Goku didn't know why the sight of chichi in this state was driving him crazy, maybe it was the smell of the oils or something, Here she was covered in this substance and she was glowing, even though she was sick '

That outta do it' Goku smiled putting the bottle down as chichi turned to face him

'When I get better, remind me to use that bottle next time' she winked

'Well let's hope you won't get sick again' Goku said as chichi wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned close to his ear

'Who said it was for the fever?' She whispered as hi understood what she meant, This made him smirk and embrace her

'I think that fever is making you say stuff' He laughed as she did and lay down on the bed, God she was beautiful!

'You think I'm kidding but I'm not' Chichi smirked kicking him gently of the bed as he laughed

'I'll be back to check on you later honey' Goku smiled and walked out of the room, He headed back to the chore list and took a look

'Hey Dad! I finished my homework see!' Goten smiled showing Goku his work

'That's great Son, boy you work fast' Goku laughed making his youngest laugh

'Well in that case Goten you can start to sweep the floors' Gohan said handing him a broom

'Okay Gohan, That sounds easy' Goten smiled and got to work, As he left Piccolo arrived with at least 15 shopping bags and he looked…SWEATY!

'Piccolo are you ok?' Goku asked

'You…..Sayiens…Are too much work!' Piccolo huffed

'Well at least you got all the groceries here' Gohan smiled

'Well…..Ahem! I actually flew past someone who gave me a hand' Piccolo moved away to reveal a friendly face

'Videl!' Gohan blushed and greeted his classmate whom he crushed on

'Hey Gohan I thought you might wanna hang out today? Maybe watch a movie?' She asked as he was about to say yeas but then frowned and sighed

'I'm sorry Videl, I gotta take care of my mom today' Gohan said

'Oh is she okay?' Videl asked

'She's just come down with Dragon fever, so we're doing some chores to help her out' Goku smiled

'Well, if you want I can help' Videl smiled as Gohan's eyes widen

'No Videl we can't ask you to do our chores it wouldn't be right' Gohan said

'Well then at least let me take care of your mom while you work, I can even make her some lunch' she suggested

'Your too kind Videl, We'd really appreciate it' Goku nodded as Videl got to work on putting some groceries away

'In that case I can leave' Piccolo turned to go

'Actually Piccolo you can help with something else' Goku said looking at the list

…..

'What makes you thing I can do this chore!?' Piccolo yelled as Goku and Gohan stood outside with the wet clothes form the dryer

'Piccolo its simple just summon up a tornado and dry these clothes' Goku said

'I don't summon tornadoes you Idiot!' Piccolo shouted

'Well, looks like we'll find out' Goku smirked

'Dad why can't we just hang them to dry?' Gohan asked

'This gets the job done faster' 'Yeah and setting us up for a disaster'

'Okay piccolo ready when you are!' Goku yelled holding on to the clothes as Piccolo rolled his eyes and summoned the tornado, it worked! The clothes were dry, only problem was it was so strong it made the clothes fly away into the forest

'Great plan dad' Gohan said sarcastically

'No problem, let's go find them' Goku laughed as the 3 went searching

…

Chichi was relaxing in her room reading a magazine, Videl brought her some food and told her she was happy to help take care of her, Chichi was grateful for Videl's help, she was so sweet and thoughtful. She was indeed hoping Gohan would ask her out. But it's up to him to pluck up the courage, after she a small amount of food Videl took the bowl of soup downstairs and then saw the guy coming in with the creased clothes

'What did you do?' She asked

'We had a bit of an accident' Gohan laughed nervously as she rolled her eyes

'Okay well at least the clothes are dry' Videl said crossing it off the list

'Okay well what's next?' Goku asked

'The best one…cooking!' Videl smirked leaving the boys nervous

…..

'Okay well I guess since your sayiens I know you guys eat a lot, so I guess we better get started' Videl said putting on an apron'

'Guys I finished sweeping the whole house! I even did the back yard' Goten gestured

'That's Great Goten you've really helped mom out, well now we gotta make dinner' Gohan smiled

'ooooooooo can I help?' He asked

'Sure Goten you can help me and Gohan you can show your dad what to do' Videl smiled as Gohan looked nervous

'But I've never cooked!'

'I thought you were a genius Gohan surely its not that hard to cook' Videl fluttered her eyes making him blush

'No of course not hehehe' Gohan blushed as Videl nodded and worked with Goten

'Son, we can't cook!' Goku said

'Sure we can! Dad you think you can go catch some fish?' Gohan asked

'No problem' Goku smiled and headed to the lake 'Now I can get started on the other dishes' Gohan smiled and got to work

 **3 hours later**

Chichi was fast asleep on her bed, when she woke she went to the bathroom and looked over herself, She seemed stronger in appearance and her eyes weren't as bloodshot as the morning. She still walked around in her robe and walked into her room again, only to smell beautiful aromas coming from the kitchen, She'd never smelt anything so delicious. She walked down stairs only to see plated and plates of food across the table. A table full of curries, Indian jerk pork, hog roast, speciality sausages, wraps and burritos, Middle Eastern filled subs, noodles, smoked brisket, Aberdeen steak burgers, BBQ ribs and fried fish. Goku, Gohan, Goten, Piccolo and Videl all set the table together only to see chichi standing by the door.

'Wow mama you look better' Goten smiled going to hug her

'All…this?' Chichi gasped

'All taken care of sweetheart' Goku smiled

'Cooking dinner…..crossed off the list' Gohan smiled

'Are you hungry Chichi?' Videl asked

'To try this? Absolutely!' she smiled and sat down, and the evening was wonderful, even piccolo stayed! They talked and laughed and reminisced and ate. Defiantly ate, Chichi loved everything she tried; it seemed her family had some skills after all. She put the food down and cleared her throat

'Well everyone I gotta say that I was sceptical about today but you proved me wrong, this has been a wonderful day, I feel like a princess all over again, I even feel a little better' Chichi smiled 'Well I'm glad you enjoyed it chichi' Videl smiled and looked at her clock

'Oh shoot I was supposed to be home 20 minutes ago, I have to leave' she said grabbing her stuff

'Thank you so much Videl, I'm sure the boys would have been lost if you weren't here' Chichi joked as the boys nodded their heads In agreement

'Glad I could help, Hope you get better soon Chichi, see you soon guys. Bye Gohan' Videl smiled and winked to Gohan who blushed as she left the house

'I can't do this!' He said and ran out after her 'VIDEL WAIT!' He yelled as she turned

'Gohan what is it?'

'I want to go to the movies with you' he said

'Oh okay, well we can hang out maybe Sunday or…..' Videl was cut off

'No I don't want to hang out, I want to take you to the movies….As my date' He said as it was Videl's turn to blush

'A..date?' She asked

'Is that a no?' He asked as she paused 'I knew it…forget I said anything' He said and turned around to leave only to be turned back around and have something he didn't expect…..His very First kiss! Videl's lips were so soft and gentle as he embraced the moment with excitement bursting in his stomach like a thousand butterflies fluttering. She pulled away smiling

'I would love to, I thought you'd never ask' She smiled

'Great, I'll call you about that movie?' He asked

'Yes. Goodnight Gohan' She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek and flew into the sky, when she was a safe distance from him she squealed with happiness and excitement and flew home not being able to stop smiling

…

'YES!' Gohan cheered to himself and walked back to the house only to see everyone looking at him with a smug look

'Welll….?' Goten smirked

'Oh shut up' he said and sat back down as the others laughed, the rest of the night went smoothly, Gohan did the outdoor bath with Goten helping and Piccolo even helped clean the kitchen with Goku

'I really appreciate your help Piccolo' chichi smiled as he grunted

'Don't expect me to do this again!' He warned as she and Goku giggled frustrating him

'Ugh! Humans and Sayiens! I'm going to the lookout' He said

'Okay hopefully we'll spar soon' Goku smiled as the namekian nodded and flew away

'Hey dad, Goten and I have had our baths now, your more than welcome to it' Gohan said

'Thanks son, Looks like its time for you to go to sleep Goten' Goku said as Goten yawned

'I think your right dad' He said rubbing his eyes

'Want me to read you a story honey?' Chichi asked

'Its okay mom, I'll read to him, your supposed to relax remember?' Gohan smiled and took Goten inside

'But ive spent the whole day relaxing, how am I supposed to relax still?' chichi wondered as Goku came up with a thought

'Wanna take a bath with me?' He asked making her blush

'Goku!' She said giggling

'Awww come on chichi it'll be like when we first got married'

'That was before we had kids' she said and was interrupted by his strong arms wrapping around her waist

'Which are not around' He smirked making her smile

'Okay then' she said as he took off his clothes and placing another log in the fire before jumping into the bath, Chichi stripped down and gently got into the bath too. She'd forgotten how it felt to be like this with Goku, so public and risky but she loved the thrills it gave her. Goku began to massage her shoulders as she was looking up into the starry skies.

'That feels wonderful!' Chichi moaned enjoying the massaging

'Feels even better from where I'm sitting, would you like it harder?' Goku whispered seductively into her ear as she giggled

'Goku, you haven't changed.'

'Well, you have. You're even lovelier then we first met.'

'Goku, that night before cell when I wore that red leather lingerie….' Chichi smirked

'What a performance!' Goku smirked

'In the bedroom room later...Did you know I was an trying to seduce you or did it not catch on?' She asked as he laughed

'Why do you think I sent you three dozen red roses from the dead?' Goku asked as she giggled

'Now that was a performance.' She laughed as his lips began to kiss around her neck making her squeal

'You want more?' He asked moving his hands around her waist

'Do you have to ask?' She smiled and turned around to kiss him as they sank to the bottom of the bath…enjoying their intimate time.

 **A few days later**

Chichi woke from her slumber and was up with no trouble. She felt her head, no longer so hot and her face was no longer red and sore and she could feel her throat again. She cheeked the thermometer, normal temperature, she was finally all better. She turned to see Goku not in bed so she headed to the kitchen and saw him outside on the lawn working out.

'Goku!' she called

'Oh morning honey' He smiled

'Great news my fever has past, I don't have it anymore!' She cheered

'That's great sweetheart. And I know just the thing to celebrate your health again'

'And what's that?'

'NIMBUS !' Goku called into the sky as the familiar yellow cloud appeared in front of them 'Wanna fly?' He asked extending his hand

'I thought you'd never ask' She replied jumping onto Nimbus as they both took off into the sky,

They spent most of the day around the waterfalls having a picnic, watching the wildlife, talking, laughing, swimming in the lake and the occasional kisses and love making. This whole day went fast as they headed home they flew just over the ocean that glistened under the setting sun. Chichi held her arms around goku's neck as she leaned her head on his shoulder enjoying these moments, Goku looked at his now healthy beautiful wife. He was so happy to see her up and about, because now he could enjoy her.

'I love you Chichi' Goku smiled as Chichi gave him a long hard kiss and smiled back at him

'I love you too Goku' She giggled as Nimbus flew them back to the house and walked into the kitchen only to see Gohan and Goten and Piccolo in there not looking great

'What's wrong you three?' She asked

'Mum, I think we may have caught Dragon fever' Gohan said before sneezing loud and groaning in pain

'You okay Piccolo you look kinda green, and I mean greener than usual' Goku said

'Oh shut up Moron!' Piccolo said as Chichi felt Goten's head

'Hmmmmm…..you are all burning up' She said

'Mama make it stop' Goten said

'awww honey its bed all day for you guys' She said before hearing a strong sneeze from…Goku!

'Uhh ohh' he said looking kinda pale now

'Looks like its your turn for a day off' She laughed

 **E** **nd**

 **Thoughts? Good? Bad? Please not bad! Thanks for reading x**

 **Penelope Out ;)**


End file.
